Rapidly and accurately grafting the cut portions of scions onto cut rootstocks is a challenge. Hitherto, manual methods have been used, although attempts to automate this process have been made. For example, Japanese Application JP04004817A2 ('817) discloses a method for approach grafting:
A scion 2 and a stock for grafting are directed sideways and hypocotyls thereof are respectively bent and installed on each seedling holder 4 provided on the outer edges of rotating disks 3. Notches are formed in the hypocotyls with cutters 11 and 12 and the stock 1 having the cut end opened with bending of the hypocotyl is led to a place for initially carrying out grafting and the scion 2 having the similarly opened cut end of the hypocotyl is led to the aforementioned place so as to arrange the hypocotyls side by side. Mutual cut ends are meshed and the meshed parts are nipped with a grafting clip 13, taken out and placed in a pot. (Abstract).
Serious drawbacks of '817 include the fact that the means and methods rely on meshing a circular mechanism bearing the rootstocks and a circular mechanism bearing scions together. The opportunity for error and difficulties in maintaining precision are many. Hence, providing an automatic grafting and production line would fulfill an unmet and long-felt need.